Jade
by Cybelle01
Summary: "Do you know what it's like to live half alive with a wound that doesn't heal?" Sasuke brought her face close to his, "I lost you in the last life," Sakura felt his lips centimeters from hers, she could almost taste his kiss. "I have no intention of letting you walk away from me in this one."


Sasuke welcomed the glow of moonlight as it set aglow to his dark study. He found himself coming here on when sleep escaped him. It was just a couple of feet away from his bedroom and the cold marble floors provided a form of comfort. He reached for a crystal glass and poured himself a drink. 5:37 am. The dreams had plagued him as always. So much so that sleep was beginning to seem pointless. How long had it been now? 400 years? He shook his head and sadly smirked.

"No… _It's been longer_." His lips took the first taste of bourbon. Liquor at five in the morning; what would _**she**_ have to say about that? Not the first time, and certainly won't be the last. Sasuke stared at the fireplace, watching as the bright orange flames danced against the black marble. His home had changed many times over the centuries to accommodate the era's changing fashions. This decade called for a more modern and sleek look.

From the wide bay windows, to the black marble floors Sasuke favored the current decor. Money was never a problem. He could change his surroundings in whatever way he pleased. Still, no matter how many times he replaced the floorboards, changed the wall paper, or added new electronics and fancy toys, his home was never complete. _He_ was never complete.

400 plus years laying in an empty bed without her by his side. Even after so many decades his soul yearned for its other half; so much that it pained him with dreams of past memories. He took another sip from his drink eyeing a particular book he had in his private library. The spine of it was worn, evidence that it was once used often. Now it sat in Sasuke's library untouched and unwritten for decades as one of his most treasured items.

The book was a journal once used by her. Sasuke had it personally made, offered to have it decorated with jewels and other trinkets but she had her heart set on keeping the journal simple. It's soft jade color matched those eyes that haunted his dreams. A few cherry blossoms outlined in gold dotted the front and back covers, and the spine spelled the characters of her name in a soft shimmery pale pink. Walking over to it he placed his hand gently on the spine.

Sasuke sucked in his breath as her smile flashed in his mind. He retracted his hand from the book as though flames had singed his skin. That was all he had left of her. Bits and pieces here and there, yet those pieces were clipped deep. His hand reluctantly pulled the soft green book and opened a secret entrance. He had her journal made into a lock; one that revealed the pained treasure of his heart.

Sasuke followed the small hidden path. His heartbeat always became eradicated coming through here. There was only one item that held a home in the empty room. The space itself was quite outdated compared to the rest of Sasuke's modernized home. The walls were a dull grey brick that chipped at most edges. A thick layer of dust along with cobwebs added to the sadness of the area. A faded Uchiha symbol decorated every other wall and candelabras provided a soft lighting to the treasure hidden.

It was a huge painting draped in a black curtain. Sasuke only dared himself to come in here when the nights were especially rough and his heart yearned to see her face. He ran his hand up the draw string of the silk sheet. His other hand gripped his drink tighter. Sasuke bit his lip in annoyance. As the black fabric lifted, an array of color stood out in the darkness. There she was…

 _Sakura._ It was a painting of the woman plaguing his dreams; his dead wife. Sadly, it was half finished. For Sasuke, it was nothing more than an offense to her beauty. But there were no other photos or paintings of her. There wasn't even a grave with a body in it. All he had was a journal and this wretched portrayal. It was a life size portrait with a gold bordered frame etched with cherry blossoms. Sasuke gently placed his hand to trace the ancient brush strokes. He could almost feel her skin under his touch. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to picture her face. This painting truly did no justice to the real thing.

The painting was worn with age; time hadn't been too forgiving to it. The canvas was yellowing and there were chips in the paint. The traces of pencil on the unfinished portion had faded years ago, but nobody touched this painting. Sasuke would never allow it. To have another's hands touching her last memory was beyond infuriating.

His heart constricted as he met her one finished eye. Even in this dark room her jade eye stood out, looking right through him. The dreams that plagued his nights came all at once. Gods how he missed her. He missed her every damn day and he hated it. For an immortal being like Sasuke, time was unforgiving. Without Sakura his existence had become bland and stagnant. He cursed his immortality. It only emphasized his loneliness. He dug his nails into his skin with frustration. He fought the urge to destroy the room, break every brick and tear her memory to shreds.

"Why can't I just hate you…" He stared back at her half painted face. Every time he came here to look at her he fought the urge to curse her. She left him. She left him and took everything away when she died. She had come into his life right when he needed her most and then tore herself from existence.

Sakura had brought such joy and love and saved him from his troubled past. At one point, he thought himself incapable of loving anyone. But then she appeared, and the feelings she brought out of him were…overwhelming to say the least. She brought out a love that was so pure, and so intense. When she was alive, Sasuke always took the time to show his affection when he could. He was a very private man, and hardly showed emotion, but he gave her his heart.

He took one last swig from his drink and chuckled. Only ice was left. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to get drunk. Sasuke envied the humans. At least they could drink their sorrows. She had been his light in this world, his anchor. Now, everything was grey and bleak. He took one last glare at the painting and let the curtain fall, all the color disappearing with her face.

The day would start soon. And as far as he knew, he was too busy a man to be sulking about a woman who was long gone.

Sasuke picked out his usual black suit. Black was the dominating color in his closet. It suited him best, and quite frankly he felt out of place in bright colors. He didn't bother styling his hair, just let it spike in the back naturally.

Sasuke wasn't too big when it came to accessorizing. Usually a pair of onyx cuff links and watch was more than enough. The last thing to always put his outfits together was a black sapphire earring, a gift that came from Sakura. It hung on a thin black steel chain and within the sapphire was the white etching of a cherry blossom, meaning she was always with him. It came to no surprise when Sasuke was deemed a popular piece with women. He had countless admirers and more stalkers than he cared to acknowledge. Still, Sasuke never batted an eye towards another woman.

His kind only took one lover for life. Should that person no longer exist two scenarios were possible. One: the surviving lover could go insane and on a killing rampage, forever lost to the insanity of their own demonic essence. Or two: the essence within would go dormant completely and the survivor would be considered "half" alive. In rare cases like Sasuke however, the survivor is strong enough to overcome his demonic insanity and live it out as it slowly goes dormant.

Of course, there were those that tried getting around immortality to be with their mate once more. Though that was impossible. Sasuke knew first hand. It wasn't until a few years ago that he finally came to terms to living with half his soul.

Naruto, his best friend had been through it all with him. He was the one who stopped Sasuke from killing a village after he learned of Sakura's death. He was a feared fox demon but you'd hardly know it by looking at him.

It took many blows and Naruto's own demon to finally knock him down that day. After that, Sasuke shut himself in his bedroom refusing food and drink for weeks. Naruto's loud mouth wouldn't take no for an answer of course.

Sasuke was grateful to his best friend for sticking with him through the dark times. Speaking of Naruto, the idiot was supposed to show up today at 8:00 for carpool. As always though, he was late which meant Sasuke would be late to work. Not that it mattered.

Being CEO had its perks. They only carpooled because Naruto's estate was a few miles down the road from Sasuke's. Plus, Naruto enjoyed the "bonding" time in the car. Bonding just meant listening to Naruto talk about his wife or what he ate for dinner last night.

"Tch. Idiot."

"Who are you calling idiot, you ass." His best friend came in through the door with his stupid grin. He spied an empty glass near the table. "Isn't it a little early for a glass?"

"Isn't it polite to knock?" Sasuke finished adjusting his tie, not bothering to meet Naruto's gaze. It was pointless though. He always knew when Sasuke had a rough night.

"Hey man am I gonna have to spend the night? 'Cus I don't think Hinata would like that and I sure as hell know you'd suck as a cuddle buddy." He looked at the tray of food next to Sasuke's bedside. "Really? Breakfast in bed? Are you that-" Sasuke shoved a sweet bun in his friend's loud mouth.

"Shut up. We're already late because of you."

Sasuke didn't bother taking a limo or having a driver take him to his company building. He had plenty of cars to choose from the garage. As always he denied Naruto any of the "fun" rides and chose his usual black sports car.

It was a very high tech car. Complete with touch screen, autopilot, and self-heating seats this car would cost anyone a dent in their bank account. Anyone but Sasuke that is. One thing Sasuke liked about the 21st century was the luxury vehicles. It sure as hell beat the carriages from back in the day.

The drive to his family's company was just 20 minutes away. Sasuke became the head of the Uchiha group long ago. His older brother was supposed to be in charge of it, but instead went to run the overseas branch.

Sasuke didn't do much, mainly approved papers, held meetings and a few public appearances here and there. He still did all he could to keep the company in top shape. The Uchiha group started out as a trading company, and of course flourished. The business spread out into hotels, restaurant chains, and partnered up with sister groups like Uzumaki Corp, ran by Naruto's family. They also did a few public services like scholarships, and sponsored a few businesses.

"So anyway Hinata made miso ramen and…" Naruto was talking about food again. No surprise there. Sasuke continued to drown him out, or at least tried to anyway. It was gonna be a long drive.

* * *

A busty blond scowled at the amount of paper work in front of her. Why were so many people applying to medical school? Half of these scores were nowhere near competitive enough to allow them entry. As the top medical school in the region it had standards to uphold. Standards that she intended to keep! Running a medical school that doubled as a hospital called for sake. Lots of it. _Speaking of which maybe just a small flask…_

"Lady Tsunade!" Great. And just like that sake was put on hold. Her assistant was flustered again. Which meant all thoughts of fun went out the window.

"What now Shizune? Can't you see I'm busy reviewing this mound of work?" Shizune looked at the pile skeptically. It looked the same as when she put it on Tsunade's desk this morning.

"Right…but my lady, you asked me to notify you when the top graduate was about to give her speech!" Tsunade took notice of her assistant's formal appearance. A new group of doctors would set off after today.

"Is she on already," she was trying her best to look busy by "concentrating" on an application and biting her pen.

"She's about to go on stage. H-hey! Why aren't you dressed yet! You need to get changed into your ceremonial robes!"

"Yea, sure." She hated those garbs. They were too hot to wear, especially this close to summer.

"Lady Tsunade, as the president of this school its mandatory you attend the ceremony!" Shizune could be annoying when serious.

"Fine. But you're bringing me sake afterwards and you won't be pestering me to finish these applications." Shizune closed her eyes in slight annoyance. Lady Tsunade could be too much sometimes.

"No to the sake and you will finish _some_." Tsunade hated it when she got on her high horse. Then again, Shizune had been her loyal assistant for _many_ years now. So she could cut the girl some slack here and there. Besides without Shizune, her favorite sake would be unavailable.

"All right fine! But don't expect me to make a long sappy speech." Tsunade rested her chin on her hands. "I'll leave that to the valedictorian…" She looked out the window and watched as a little sparrow hopped from branch to branch on a cherry tree.

* * *

"Alright this is it. This is what you've worked so hard for…" A flustered young woman paced back and forth rehearsing pieces of her speech. _"As we go on to the real world_ … _this_ _moves us forward_ …okay, okay. I can do this." She took a peek at the huge crowd beyond the curtain. "Nope. I can't do this!" Her heart fluttered as she looked at the crowd of graduates just waiting to hear her speech...and eat her alive. "Deep breaths. If you can make it through Tsunade's class you can do anything!"

Her jade eyes checked her mirror for any minor adjustments needed to her appearance. Makeup and hair was in check. Contact lenses check, moms necklace...She reached beneath her robe and pulled out a necklace with a tear drop crystal charm and held it near her lips. Check.

"Hey mom...I did it. I hope you're proud. Be with me today, okay?" She gave the pendant a small kiss and prepared to go on stage. The ceremony would begin any minute. After this, she'd be a doctor like she'd always dreamed of.

"Sakura-chan!" Shizune peeked from the curtian and waved. "It's time!"

"R-right!" She adjusted a loose pink lock behind her ear and went to the stage. "Here we go…"

* * *

Hello! I hope you guys liked this first chapter! I've had this story in the works for quite some time and I finally got around to posting! I'm nervous about how this will all turn out, but I hope that this story will be loved just as much as I loved creating it! Your feedback is always welcome! See you next chapter!

-Cybelle (aka Belle.)


End file.
